


Difficult wake up

by Tiph



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiph/pseuds/Tiph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She grabbed her pants off the bottom of the bed when she noticed that the bundle of blankets had yet to move. Shaking her head in amusement, she sat and placed her hand on what looked like an ankle.</p>
<p>“Come on Marcus, wake up.”</p>
<p>The bundle groaned. She laughed quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficult wake up

Abby put her sweater on, getting ready for the day to come. Winter was coming to an end, but even with the rays of sunshine going through the tent, mornings were still pretty cold. She grabbed her pants off the bottom of the bed when she noticed that the bundle of blankets had yet to move. Shaking her head in amusement, she sat and placed her hand on what looked like an ankle.

''Come on Marcus, wake up.''

The bundle groaned. She laughed quietly.

''We have a Council Meeting in less than 10 minutes, you better hurry if you don't want to be late.''

Something that sounded suspiciously like ''Don't care'' came from the the top of the bed. Abby got up only to crouch down near what she thought was his head. She spotted strands of brown hair and reached to pull off the blanket, revealing a very sleepy face. Her heart melted at the sight of his eyes closed tight againt the light, the stubble on his chin and his messy hair.

She leaned forward, rubbing their noses together. A soft smile graced his lips, his face relaxed. Abby then pecked him on the nose and began to get up when his hand flew out of the blankets and pulled her close again, this time bringing their lips together. She giggled in the kiss, butterflies in her stomach at the feeling. A yelp escaped her mouth when he turned on his back, making her fall on him, a smirk on his face.

''That's what you get for not allowing me to sleep in.''

Abby leaned down again but managed to escape his hands when he tried to deepen the kiss, quickly standing out of reach. He grumbled and turned around, face in the pillow.

''Not fair.''

She finished dressing, quite happy with herself and was about to go out when a slight snoring interrupted her.

''No, really ?''

She sighed. One last try. She griped the blankets and in one swift movement pulled them off.

''Rise and shine ! ''

''Damn it, it's freezing !''

Marcus was half naked from the waist up, only wearing a pair of sweat pants.

''That's what you get for trying to avoid your duties.''

He let out a small laugh, partly muffled by his pillow, still not willing to get up.

''You're worse than a teenager Marcus.''

She tried to sound stern but couldn't help her smile to escape in her words. She tugged at his pants, and that made him react as he quickly grabbed them to prevent her from doing more damage.

''Alright, alright, I'm up.''

He shivered as the cold hit him when he finally moved out of the bed. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his torso, instantly warming him, her head resting on his shoulder.

''Better ?''

''Much better.''


End file.
